Nullum Mendacium
by Audrielle-san
Summary: Un fantôme farceur. Une salle vide. La lune. Les étoiles. "MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER FLINT!" Du romantisme.


**Nda: Bonjour!** Je suis de retour sur le fandom Harry Potter avec un couple peu exploité: le Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint, qui n'a que 82 fanfiction en français :o! Par contre je sais que l'idée de base: "enfermons ensemble deux personnes qui se détestent, puis faisons les se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment au fond" n'est pas très originale. Mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! Ces personnages étant peu décris dans les œuvres originales, peut être seront-ils OOC selon l'image que vous vous êtes fait d'eux. J'espère que ce ne sera pas dérangeant.

 **Précisions:** 7e années des protagonistes, puisque Flint a redoublé sa dernière année, soit la 3e année d'Harry et sa bande (ce qui n'a pas d'importance ici, mais bon c'est pour se situer).

Et si vous trouvez que les personnages sont trop... honnête l'un envers l'autre, ou même envers eux-mêmes, sachez qu'il y a une raison donné à la fin, ne partez pas en courant en pensant que c'est bizarre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **\- S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un! Venez nous ouvrir! Peeves, reviens putain!**

 **\- Arrête de brailler!**

…

 **\- Peeves, je te jure que si tu ne reviens pas dans la minute, je...**

Le martèlement contre la porte et les cris qui avaient cessé le temps d'un regard noir, reprirent. Ce qui agaça encore plus l'autre occupant de la pièce, qui se leva pour le faire savoir. Il attrapa le perturbateur par le col et le plaqua contre la porte, ce qui ne manqua pas de déplaire au concerné.

 **\- Flint, lâche-moi tout de-**

 **\- Ça sert à rien de brailler, t'as pas compris? Il doit être déjà loin et ne reviendra pas. Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est rameuter les prof ou Rusard!**

 **\- Et alors? Ils pourront nous faire sortir!**

 **\- Et tu comptes leur dire quoi quand ils vont demander ce qu'on fait là, des heures après le couvre-feu?**

 **\- Je...**

Il devait admettre que le Serpentard avait raison. Il le lâcha et s'éloigna, voyant qu'il avait compris.

 **\- D'ailleurs, tu foutais quoi dehors à cette heure-là?**

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

 **\- J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis allé voler au terrain.**

Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui mentir, au point où ils en étaient.

 **\- Et toi?**

 **\- J'me suis réveillé, et j'avais faim.**

 **\- Ah.**

Après un moment de silence, durant lequel Marcus alla se rasseoir conte le mur gauche de la salle et Oliver s'appuya posément contre la porte, ce dernier reprit la parole.

 **\- Et... On fait quoi maintenant?**

C'était une très bonne question, mais malheureusement il n'y avait pas beaucoup réponse possible, la principale étant: attendre. Et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Mais comment se sont-ils retrouvés dans cette situation?

Petit retour en arrière: les deux ennemis se croisent alors au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, l'un revenant de la cuisine et l'autre de l'extérieur. Une dispute avait bien sûr éclaté, et après quelques échanges de sort, ils réussirent chacun à désarmer l'autre. Ils en vinrent donc rapidement aux mains, abandonnant leur baguettes au sol. Peeves, le fantôme farceur de Poudlard, décida en les trouvant de s'amuser un peu, et récupéra les deux bouts de bois. Il attira leur attention, et les bagarreurs oublièrent leur différent pour pourchasser le spectre et récupérer leur bien. Et c'est après une dizaine de minutes de poursuite endiablé, qu'ils se retrouvèrent enfermé dans cette grand salle vide sans leur baguette magique. _(nda: Quoi, vous pensiez que c'était des premières années incapable de faire un simple "Alohomora"?)_. Au moins la salle était jolie, tout en longueur. La porte se trouvait sur un des longs murs, et celui d'en face n'était quasiment composé que de larges et hautes fenêtre, par lesquelles passait la douce clarté de la lune, seule source de lumière. Il y avait une haute pile de draps dans un coin, semblant propre mais recouvert d'un couche de poussière. À part cela, rien, juste de la pierre nue et froide.

Pour en revenir à nos protagonistes, ils étaient dans une impasse. Marcus prit sur lui pour énoncer l'évidence.

 **\- Je crois qu'il va falloir se préparer à passer la nuit ici.**

 **\- … Le côté positif, c'est qu'il est déjà plus de trois heure du matin, il n'y a pas beaucoup à attendre.** Il soupira.

Marcus, lui, ricana.

 **\- "Attendre"? T'as peur de dormir?**

 **\- Tss. J'ai juste pas sommeil.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Qui fut coupé quelques minutes plus tard par le plus vieux.

 **\- J'm'ennuie.**

Oliver releva la tête vers lui. Il était assis au sol contre le mur, une jambe tendue et l'autre plié, servant d'appui à son bras. La nonchalance personnifié, même si son visage reflétait un ennui profond. Il regardait droit devant lui, occultant ostensiblement la présence de l'autre, qui décida lui aussi de l'ignorer et détourna son regard.

 **\- Si au moins j'étais avec une fille canon,** continua-t-il pour lui-même, **mais non, faut que je sois enfermé avec cet abruti de Wood!**

 **\- La ferme Flint.** Lâcha le concerné par réflexe.

 **\- Faudra que je me rappelle cette salle, c'est beaucoup plus confortable que ces saletés de placard.**

 **\- La ferme Flint.** Répéta-t-il, n'ayant néanmoins pas grand espoirs de se faire obéir.

Et en effet, Marcus l'ignora, ou plutôt continua de parler pour l'embêter. Il avait avait compris depuis longtemps que le Gryffondor était mal-à l'aise avec ce qui se rapportait au sexe. _"Petite prude"_ pensa-t-il.

 **\- Quoi que,** reprit-il, **les placard ont leurs avantages. Et puis, pour baiser il ne faut pas beaucoup d'espace de toutes façons.**

 **\- La ferm-**

Cette fois-ci, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

 **\- Mais bon, ça empêche de tirer son coup avec les claustro', comme Julia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante cette fille, mais Merlin qu'elle est bonne.**

 **\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI?!** Explosa finalement le brun, dont le visage avait rougis tout au long des paroles de son rival, de gêne mais aussi de colère.

C'était exactement ce que voulait Marcus.

 **\- Quoi, tu te comportes encore comme une vierge effarouchée à ton âge?** Ricana-t-il.

Rouge de honte désormais, d'avoir réagi aussi violemment, Oliver détourna le regard vers les fenêtres en face de lui et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, avant de le regarder dans les yeux du Serpentard qui y vit un mélange de colère, d'un peu d'embarras mais surtout une volonté de ne pas se laisser faire. Tant mieux, s'il y avait une chose que Marcus aimait chez lui, c'était sa détermination à toute épreuve qui lui permettait de souvent bien se marrer.

 **\- Et alors?**

 **\- Quoi, t'es pas encore puceau quand même?**

La question, posé sans trop y croire, eut pourtant l'effet de faire taire le Gryffondor, qui se retourna vers le mur d'en face d'un air pincé. Étrangement, il n'avait pas la force de nier l'accusation, ni même l'envie. Il voulait juste terminer cette conversation au plus vite.

 **\- Nan, c'est pas vrai? T'es vraiment puceau?**

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, qui finit quelques longues minutes plus tard.

 **\- C'est bon, t'as fini?**

 **\- Nan mais c'est génial! Avec toutes les filles à tes pieds, tu l'as jamais fait?!**

 **\- C'est de notoriété publique que je ne suis jamais sortit avec quelqu'un.** Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Oui, mais il y a une différence entre sortir avec et se taper quelqu'un. La preuve, je suis un célibataire endurci, et pourtant...** Il poussa un soupir nostalgique, tandis qu'Oliver affichait une grimace.

 **\- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi _vulgaire_ que toi.**

 **\- Attends, me dis pas que t'es du genre crétin romantique: "J'attends la bonne"?** Singea-t-il en papillonnant des cils, avant d'avoir un reniflement moqueur. **Et puis quoi encore, tu comptes rester vierges jusqu'au mariage?**

 **\- Dis pas de conneries. J'vois juste pas l'intérêt de coucher pour coucher.**

 **\- Euh, rassures-moi, t'es bien un mec? Tu sais qu'on a des besoins?**

Encore une fois, Oliver grimaça.

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des "besoins" que l'on doit sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Je te l'ai dit, tout le monde n'est pas un porc comme toi.**

Marcus était perplexe. À ce stade, cet conversation n'avait plus vraiment le but de se moquer, il considérait plus son ennemi avec un intérêt curieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une étrange bestiole.

Oliver, était plutôt gêné, même s'il n'avait jamais eut honte de sa situation et de ses opinions. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça, mais le mit sur le compte de l'heure tardive et de la fatigue. Malgré tout, il ne voyait pas où la conversation menait.

 **\- Tu vas me dire qu'avec les nanas qui te tournent autour, y'en a jamais une qui t'as fait envie?**

 **\- Non, pas particulièrement.** Une nouvelle grimace. **La plupart sont juste des greluches attiré par le "capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor", pas par moi. Et même si je ne suis pas un crétin romantique, j'ai pas envie de coucher avec une fille juste comme ça, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une idiote attiré par mon titre. Il faut au moins qu'il y ait une vrai attirance mutuelle, et un minimum de correspondance au niveau des caractères.** Il haussa les épaules. **C'est juste une histoire de "feeling".**

 **\- Et t'as jamais eut ce "feeling" avec quelqu'un?** Demanda-t-il de plus étonné.

 **\- Si.** Il fronça les sourcils: il ne se rappelait pas ça. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer son trouble, alors il inventa quelque chose: **Mais ça n'était pas réciproque.**

 **\- Ah bon? C'est rare.**

 **\- Enfin, je crois, j'en ai jamais parlé à la personne.**

Mais enfin, d'où cela venait-il? Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il avait juste à ouvrir la bouche pour les mots sortent tout seul. Et surtout, pourquoi lui semblait-ils familier? Avec comme un goût de… vérité?

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa réponse eut le mérite de faire l'autre.

 **\- J'y crois pas, t'as eu une chance de le faire, et tu l'as laissé passer. T'es vraiment pas doué!**

Oliver haussa les épaules, encore une fois, montrant le peu de cas qu'il faisait de cette question.

 **\- Au moins, j'ai pas à supporter quelqu'un qui ne me comprendrais certainement pas. Si je sortais avec quelqu''un, cette personne me reprocherait vite de ne pas lui accorder assez d'attention. Elle ne comprendrait pas ma passion pour le Quidditch, et ça finirait forcément mal. Donc bon...**

Marcus acquiesça, voyant une certaine logique là-dedans. C'était aussi une des raison pour lesquelles il n'était jamais sortit avec quelqu'un, après l'absence de sentiment pour qui que ce soit.

Mais il était toujours abasourdi. Il avait déjà entendu parler de personne n'ayant pas d'intérêt particulier pour le sexe, mais il ne pensait pas en connaître un, son pire ennemi qui plus est! Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais pu se remettre de ne pas avoir pu conclure avec la première personne l'ayant intéressé. Il retint un ricanement, ça sonnait affreusement niais tout ça! Mais il réalisa amèrement que se moquer de son était était maintenant pas très amusant, puisque ce n'était pas à cause d'un manque de popularité qu'il était puceau, c'était plus une sorte de choix, et qu'il n'en éprouvait pas de frustration particulière.

Et ça, ça l'agaçait. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se moquer quand même! Retournons aux base pour l'énerver: le sexe et son obsession pour le Quidditch!

 **\- J'suis sûr que tu penses au Quidditch même quand tu te branles.**

L'effet fut immédiat: le Gryffondor tourna un visage rougit et en colère vers lui.

 **\- Flint!**

Le susnommé ricana.

 **\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai?**

 **\- T'es vraiment trop con.**

Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité, puis se dirigea finalement vers une des nombreuses fenêtres et l'ouvrit.

 **\- Et, je sais que tu supportes pas ma présence, mais de là à vouloir sauter. Ou alors c'est moi que tu veux** _(Sauter? Ah non, pardon)_ **balancer dehors?**

 **\- Je vérifie juste à quelle hauteur on est.** Répondit Oliver sans faire attention aux bêtises que l'autre déblatérait. **Peut-être que si on accroche tous ces draps ensemble...** Dit-il en avisant la pile puis en revenant à la fenêtre.

Marcus le fixait en train de se pencher dans le vide, incrédule.

 **\- Tu plaisantes?**

 **\- Non, mais même avec tous les draps on y arriverait pas, on est beaucoup trop haut.**

 **\- T'es pas sérieux? Tu voulais vraiment descendre par là?!**

Un reniflement méprisant lui répondit.

 **\- Pourquoi, ça te fait peur?**

 **\- Wood, c'est même pas une histoire de courage là, mais de stupidité! À choisir entre passer la nuit enfermé ici avec toi, ou m'écraser au sol, et bien aussi insupportable sois-tu je préfère rester ici!**

Il voulut ajouter "Par contre si toi tu veux mourir stupidement, vas-y, je te retiens pas!", mais étrangement les mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge. _"Bizarre"_ pensa-t-il.

Le rouge et or haussa les épaules.

 **\- De toutes façons c'est pas possible, donc ça sert à rien d'en discuter.**

Ils étaient bien partit pour passer la nuit ici, il préférait donc éviter de répondre aux pics de son éternel rival. Le calme lui semblait être une idée plus plaisante.

Flint grogna quelque chose à propos de "stupides Gryffondors", mais ne relança pas les hostilités, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit à se battre.

Oliver grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir en travers de celle ci, appuyé dos contre le mur droit, et observa le décor extérieur.

Et comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Marcus fit la seule chose un tant soit peu intéressante: observer le seul être vivant de la pièce (quoique, quelques araignées devaient se balader dans sa semi-pénombre).

La moitié de son corps n'était qu'une forme sombre indistincte, tandis que l'autre était éclairé pas la lumière douce de la lune, lui conférant une allure quasi-irréelle. Certaines mèches de cheveux capturaient quelques rayons, créant de drôle de reflets dans ses cheveux bruns agitées par un léger vent. Sa peau, pourtant pas si pâle, le devenait presque sous la clarté blanche de l'astre.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais avait l'air serein, calme. Un état que le Serpentard connaissait peu, qui avait la constante impression que des centaines d'émotions bouillonnait en lui, cherchant à s'échapper.

Mais pour le moment, il se sentait comme... apaisé par la quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce. Un peu. Comme s'il était... à l'abri. Comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de faire, de prouver quoi que ce soit.Étonnement, la présence de l'autre semblait être en partie responsable de ça, comme si le calme qui se dégageait de lui le gagnait peu à peu. Les émotions s'agitaient toujours en lui, mais moins fort, moins douloureusement. Il continua donc de l'observer pour voir jusqu'où cela allait, puisqu'il n'aurait certainement plus l'occasion de se retrouver avec le Gryffondor sans que cela n'éclate en dispute. Et puis, Marcus était quelqu'un de curieux.

Il se surprit à vouloir qu'il se tourne vers lui, pour voir ses yeux. Ce fut alors la pensée étrange de trop, et il se détourna en secouant la tête. Que lui prenait-il encore?

Il était tellement pris dans ses questionnement (ou plutôt à chercher à les éluder), qu'il manqua sursauter quand le brun parla.

 **\- On oublie souvent d'y faire attention, mais on est vraiment dans un endroit magnifique.**

Il parlait plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, et Marcus ne prit donc pas la peine de lui répondre, tournant simplement à nouveau la tête vers lui. Un fin sourire, léger, flottait sur ses lèvres. Un peu triste.

Il se retrouva à nouveau captivé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Pas seulement le château, mais tout ce qu'il y a autour. Le lac, la forêt, le ciel,... C'est... magique.** Ajouta-t-il avec un court rire, lui aussi comme légèrement teinté de tristesse.

Intrigué malgré lui, Flint se leva et alla s'accouder à la même fenêtre, qui était assez large pour qu'il ne soit pas non plus proche de l'autre.

Ça faisait bien longtemps pour sa part qu'il n'y avait plus fait attention, et il avait l'impression de redécouvrir l'endroit où il vivait depuis plus de 7 ans. Il n'avait jamais été une âme très sensible, mais même lui devait reconnaître que le Gryffondor avait raison: c'était magnifique. La lune, presque pleine, éclairait doucement le paysage. La fenêtre donnait directement sur le parc et le lac, dont la surface miroitait de mille feux. À certains endroits, des ondes apparaissaient, révélant l'activité nocturne de ses habitants. L'ombre de grands nuages se déplaçait sur le sol, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour cacher les étoiles.

 **\- Ça me rappelle chez moi.**

 **\- C'est pareil partout en Écosse?**

 **\- Non, mais je viens d'un petit village de pêcheur. C'est à peu près pareil, sauf avec des falaises et l'océan à la place d'un lac, mais... "l'ambiance" est la même.**

 **\- Hm.**

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Encore peu habitué à cela de la part de son ennemi, il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Celui ci fronçait les sourcils, le front marqué d'un pli de concentration, le regard parcourant rapidement le ciel étoilé.

 **\- Y t'arrive quoi Woody? T'essayes de réfléchir? Tu devrais arrêter, j'suis sûr que c'est mauvais pour ce qui te sert de cerveau.**

Il ne releva pas la moquerie, bien décidé à ne plus se disputer pour au moins cette nuit.

 **\- Je trouve pas la Grande Ours.**

 **\- T'es vraiment pas doué, elle est juste là.** Dit-il en tendant le bras dans la direction de la constellation.

 **\- Ah oui. J'ai jamais été très doué en Astronomie.** Rigola-t-il.

 **\- Ouais je vois ça, est-ce que t'arrives au moins à trouver la Voie Lactée?** Dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Oliver éclata de rire, et le frappa presque amicalement à l'épaule.

 **\- J'suis pas si nul quand même!**

Marcus lui sourit narquoisement en réponse. Mais son expression changea vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire? Il... plaisantait avec son ennemi? C'était quoi ce bordel?

Le Gryffondor ne remarqua pas ce changement d'humeur, étant retourné à sa contemplation du ciel.

Il faillit sursauter quand le vert et argent se recula brusquement et retourna près du mur où il s'était assis tout à l'heure. Puis il haussa les épaules, quoique surpris par ce mouvement soudain, regardant à nouveau le paysage avec le même sourire un peu triste. Ça lui manquerait. Tout lui manquerait: le paysage, ses camarades, le dortoir, la convivialité de sa maison, les matchs de Quidditch inter- maison, entraîner son équipe. Il comptait entrer dans l'équipe de Puddlemere l'année prochaine, il n'avait donc pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire pour l'avenir. Au contraire, il allait réussir son rêve et devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, et puis ce n'est pas comme une guerre allait éclater non? _(Ironie quand tu nous tiens)_ Mais malgré ça, Poudlard et ses années en tant qu'étudiant lui manqueraient.

 **\- Tu comptes faire quoi toi l'année prochaine?**

 **\- Rien qui te regarde.**

La réponse, froide, le fit se retourner. Le Serpentard était appuyé dos au mur, les bras croisés et le regard mauvais, même s'il regardait droit devant lui. Il fut surpris par ce changement d'attitude, puis agacé.

 **\- Pas besoin de me répondre comme ça.**

 **\- Et pourquoi je devrais te répondre autrement? On est pas potes que je sache.**

 **\- Non, mais on est parti pour rester un moment ici, alors être un minimum civilisé-**

 **\- J'ai pas envie d'être civilisé avec toi, alors ferme-là Wood.**

Oliver descendit de sa fenêtre, commençant à s'énerver.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup?**

 **\- Rien, j'en ai juste marre de t'entendre caqueter. "Oh, le paysage est magnifique, ça me rappelle chez moi, et les étoiles sont si jolies"!** Imitât-il très mal en prenant une voix nasillarde. **Une vrai gonzesse.**

Le Gryffondor était au bord de l'explosion. Non mais quel abruti!

 **\- T'es vraiment trop con! Pourquoi tu dois toujours être aussi chiant?!**

 **\- Mais parce que je te haïs putain!**

 **\- Mais pourquoi à la fin?!**

Oliver fut lui-même étonné de sa question, mais ne se démonta pas.

 **\- Je... Je pourrais te poser la même question!**

 **\- Et je te répondrais que c'est parce que tu es tout ce que je déteste: lâche, laid, idiot, cruel, un vrai Serpentard!**

Marcus ignora le pincement qu'il ressentit, et allait répliquer quand l'autre lui coupa la parole.

 **\- Mais toi tu n'as aucune raison de me haïr! Me mépriser parce que je suis un vrai Gryffondor, oui peut-être, mais pas me détester! Toutes ces disputes, ces bagarres, c'est toi qui les provoques! Je ne faisais que répondre! Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est t'éviter. Mais à chaque fois tu me provoques, et je suis obligé de répondre. Tu... Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je ne t'ai rien fait, à part répondre à tes insultes! C'est parce que je m'écrase pas devant toi, comme les autres le font?**

 **\- Oui! Merlin oui, c'est ta faute! Si tu avais fait comme les autres, on en serait pas là! Je ne t'aurais jamais connu, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes Capitaine, et même là, je ne t'aurais pas prêté autant attention! C'est de ta faute!**

Le Gryffondor s'étrangla.

 **\- Ma-MA faute? Pour me défendre? Mais c'est la meilleure celle-là! La vérité c'est que t'es un connard fini, c'est tout! Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute?!**

 **\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?!**

La question était calme mais résonnait de tension, plus que s'il avait crié, et le regard qu'il lui jeta était noir de colère réprimée. Et alors qu'Oliver s'apprêtait à répondre un "Oui" retentissant, tout ce qu'il put dire fut **"Non!"**. Ils se regardèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Puis Marcus lâcha un rire désabusé, où ne résonnait aucun amusement.

 **\- Tu vois Wood, que c'est de ta faute. Dès que tu sors de ma tête, tu apparais comme par magie devant moi. Tu dis que c'est moi le fautif, mais c'est toi qui à chaque fois me lances _ce_ regard! Ce regard qui me crache au visage "Regarde-moi, je suis mille fois mieux que toi, tu ne vaux rien face à moi, tu n'es pas à ma hauteur"! Et moi, à chaque fois je fonce tête baissée. Alors ne viens pas me dire que c'est moi qui provoque l'autre. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi? Tu fais la même chose à chaque personne que tu juges inférieure à toi? Pas très digne d'un Gryffondor si tu veux mon avis.**

 **\- Non! Y'a que toi qui...**

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire? Cette conversation, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi! Ils se détestaient, et puis c'était tout. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

 **\- Écoute, ça sert à rien d'en discuter. Tu me détestes, je te déteste, peu importe le pourquoi du comment, c'est comme ça.**

 **\- C'est toi qui as commencé cette discussion.**

Oliver soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être buté! Lui, il était las, il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça.

 **\- Oui bah c'était une mauvaise idée. Laisse tomber. On n'a qu'à s'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pas de provocations, pas de disputes.**

 **\- … C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?**

La question avait été prononcée d'une voix calme, basse, posée. Se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait répondu à cette même question, il préféra ne rien dire et détourner les yeux, de peur qu'un autre "Non" ne lui échappe.

Il sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd, retournant précipitamment son regard vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier avait vraisemblablement donné un coup de poings dans le mur, et s'était maintenant appuyé contre, les bras tendus devant lui. Il prenait de grandes inspirations, comme pour se calmer. Puis il se releva, et tout Gryffondor qu'il soit il ne put s'empêcher de reculer face à la colère, non la rage que contenait le regard qu'il lui jeta. Il paraissait presque fou. Mais sa voix resta calme, ce qui le rendit paradoxalement encore plus effrayant.

 **\- Pourquoi _toi_ tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille? ** Il commença à se rapprocher de lui, lentement au fil des mots. **Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours là? Tu dis vouloir m'éviter, mais les seules fois où c'est arrivé tu es vite revenu. Et je sais que même si tu ne l'avais pas fait _je_ serais venu te chercher. **La tension dans sa voix montait tandis qu'il se rapprochait, le regard de plus en plus fou, les mots se bousculant presque trop rapidement. **Pourquoi, par Merlin pourquoi? J'ai _besoin_ de me disputer avec toi, de me battre avec toi. Et tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je sais que c'est la même chose pour toi. Sinon, pourquoi le gentil Gryffondor continuerait à me provoquer? Tu en as aussi _besoin_.**

Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Il ne pouvait que le regarder s'approcher de lui toujours un peu plus près, paralysé. Hypnotisé.

 **\- Pourquoi, hein? Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton attention? Pourquoi tu as besoin de la mienne? Pourquoi?**

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, et Marcus avança son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux gris, rendus lumineux par un rayon de lune, étaient un véritable capharnaüm d'émotion. On y reconnaissait la colère, l'incompréhension, une légère douleur, qui se mélangeait avec d'autres choses, qu'il ne put identifier. Et au milieu de tout cela, une lueur animale, prédatrice, qui rendait son regard perçant. Et lui, ne pouvait pas bouger, pas penser, totalement envoûté par ses yeux et sa voix, se concentrant uniquement sur eux et ses mots. Il en comprenait le sens, savait ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais ne pouvait pas y réfléchir. Il savait juste qu'ils avaient un goût de vérité.

 **\- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que si tu ne me regardais pas, ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te sortir de ma tête? Je te déteste tellement, tellement fort. Pourquoi toi, _Oliver_?**

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, son prénom dans sa bouche. Il n'en pouvait plus, de ces questions dont il n'avait pas lui-même les réponses, ou plutôt dont il avait peur. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette proximité, de ces yeux qui lui donnaient l'impression de mourir.

Alors il ne réfléchit plus. Alors il l'embrassa.

Et ce fut comme si le monde s'effondrait, pour se reconstruire ensuite. Comme si cet instant, ce moment, était celui pour lequel il avait vécu jusque là.

Ce fut comme une évidence. Et Marcus lui répondit avec la même force, la même passion. Les mains s'égarèrent, comme si elles avaient été faites pour ça, pour tenir le corps de l'autre contre le sien.

Après de longues minutes, ils finirent sans trop savoir comment par s'échouer sur la pile de draps, soulevant un nuage de poussière autour d'eux. Leur bouches se séparèrent, et le Serpentard se recula pour regarder le Gryffondor sous lui. Les cheveux en désordre, ses vêtement à moitié défaits, le visage rouge, les lèvres rougis par le baiser et les légères morsures, le souffle erratique, les pupilles dilatées de désir.  
Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un comme il le désirait lui.

Il retint un gémissement et ramena son visage près du sien, posant ses mains de chaque côté de celui-ci.

 **\- Pourquoi _toi_? ** Souffla-t-il presque douloureusement contre sa bouche.

Seul un baiser lui répondit.

 ***o*o*o*o*o***

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui les avaient tiré du sommeil, quand un bruit sourd retentit contre la porte.

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un là dedans?**

Ils reconnurent avec effroi la voix de Rusard, et entendirent un cliquetis de clés. Plusieurs furent essayé dans la serrure, il ne semblait pas savoir laquelle était la bonne. Ils se relevèrent précipitamment, plus difficilement pour Oliver, qui rougit en se rappelant pourquoi. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se rhabiller à la va-vite qu'ils entendirent derrière la porte:

 **\- Laissez Argus, je vais m'en occuper.**

Ça, c'était la voix du Professeur Dumbledore. Après un simple **"Alohomora"** , la poignée fut tournée et la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes entrèrent et trouvèrent les deux adolescent au centre de la pièce qui les regardait stupéfaits. Le directeur leur tendit ce qu'ils mirent quelques secondes à identifier comme leur baguettes.

 **\- Tenez Messieurs, je crois que ceci vous appartient.**

 **\- Mais, comment...** commença Oliver, incrédule.

 **\- Peeves est arrivé** **ce matin** **avec dans la Grande Salle, en fanfaronnant, et quand je lui ai demandé où il les avait trouvé il m'a indiqué cette salle.**

Les deux jeunes soupirèrent de soulagement. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à comment ils allaient sortir d'ici une fois le matin arrivé.

Mais le soulagement fut de courte durer, interrompu par Rusard:

 **\- Mais dis donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'abord?**

Marcus, en bon Serpentard, allait inventer un mensonge qui n'incluait pas une escapade nocturne interdite, mais ne put que dire avant de brusquement s'arrêter en réalisant ce qu'il disait:

 **\- Je suis allé me chercher à manger cette nuit, puis j'ai croisé Wood qui revenait du terrain de Quidditch et-**

Oliver le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, surpris qu'il dise la vérité. Il tenta de rattraper cet erreur, mais:

 **\- Non en fait je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis allé voler et-**

Lui aussi s'arrêta, abasourdi. Le concierge, lui, exultait.

 **\- Sales voyous, vous vous êtes baladés dans le château, et même en dehors, après le couvre-feu alors? Vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis, et-**

Il fut coupé par le rire du directeur, qui se tourna vers lui.

 **\- Vous pouvez partir Argus, je vais me charger de ces deux jeunes hommes.**

 **\- Mais...** Le cracmol était dépité.

 **\- Argus...**

Le ton d'avertissement du vieil homme l'empêcha de protester plus, et après un regard noir aux

deux étudiants il s'en alla en grommelant.

 **\- Bon Messieurs, nous allons sortir de cette sale et vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Une fois sortit à sa suite, ils tentèrent à nouveau de mentir, cette fois-ci avec succès, ce qui les firent froncer les sourcils. Le vieux Professeur semblait lui avoir du mal à contenir sa joie. Il les interrogea encore, leur demandant cette fois de lui dire l'entière vérité, et Oliver finit par lui expliquer comment ils étaient arrivé dans cette salle, ne pouvant mentir à cet homme qu'il respectait. Et qui l'effrayait un peu il fallait l'avouer. Ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part du Serpentard. _"Stupide Gryffondor"_. Le directeur garda le silence, semblant réfléchir, puis sembla prendre une décision.

 **\- Bien, pour vous récompenser de votre honnêteté, vous ne serez pas punis. De plus, je pense que d'avoir dû rester enfermé pendant toute une nuit l'un avec l'autre est déjà une assez grande punition, n'est-ce pas?**

Dumbledore les fixa de son regard bleu pétillant de malice, et l'un comme l'autre ne put retenir un frisson. Ce regard disait: "Je sais tout, et ça me fait bien marrer". Puis il fit finalement demi-tour. En s'éloignant, il dit d'une voix teintée d'amusement:

 **\- Quel étrange hasard qu'il vous ai enfermé ici, tout de même.**

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire Professeur?**

Ce dernier s'arrêta et leur fit à nouveau face.

 **\- Messieurs, il semblerait que vous avez sans le savoir fait la découverte de la salle "Nullum Mendacium". Une des pièces ensorcelées de Poudlard, dont la localisation a été perdue au fil du temps.**

 **\- "Nullum Mendacium"...** Murmura Oliver.

 **\- "Aucun mensonge". Une salle où seule la vérité peut être prononcée, même celle dont on ne connaît pas soi-même l'existence, ou dont l'on veut se cacher.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard en coin, mais se détournèrent très vite en voyant que l'autre faisait de même. Ils étaient tous les deux affreusement gênés, réalisant que même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient nier ce qui avait été dit.

Le directeur reprit la parole:

 **\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Monsieur Wood, Monsieur Flint.** Dit-il en appuyant ces salutations d'un hochement de tête.

Il se retourna à nouveau, et cette fois ci partit pour de bon.

Ils lui répondirent vaguement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Qu'ils le veulent ou non, ce qui avait été dit était la réalité. Merlin, depuis combien de temps cette situation durait, sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience? Et surtout, que faire maintenant?

Ce fut Oliver qui posa l'épineuse question, après s'être nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur pour tenter de se donner une contenance (ce qui marcha de manière toute relative, mais comme Marcus n'en menait pas large non plus...)

 **\- Bon... On fait quoi maintenant?**

Mais l'autre resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il _voulait_ faire, ce qu'il _devait_ faire, et si les deux étaient la même chose ou non.

 **\- … Flint?**

 **\- On pourrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé?**

Non, Oliver ne fut pas déçu par cette réponse. Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il, venant d'un Serpentard et surtout de son ennemi de toujours? Il tenta courageusement de sourire en hochant la tête.

 **\- Oui, c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire.**

Il savait qu'il avait raison, qu'ils avaient raison. Mais malgré ça, il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas put dire cette phrase dans _la_ salle. Son sourire diminua petit à petit, pour disparaître tandis que Marcus le regardait, son visage ne reflétant pas d'émotions.  
L'hésitation, le doute s'installèrent en lui. Merlin, il pouvait se le cacher autant qu'il le pouvait, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mais il réalisa que ça n'arriverait jamais. Et étrangement, ça lui fit un peu mal. C'était ridicule! Ils se détestaient depuis tellement longtemps, et se détestaient encore aujourd'hui malgré tout, malgré cette nuit qui avait été... parfaite. Ils détestaient ce qu'était l'autre, ce qu'il représentait. Eux deux, ça avait de grandes chances de mal se finir. Très mal même. Comment pouvait-il souhaiter ça? Aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'une attirance, mais si avec le temps ça devenait plus... Sérieux? Il souffrirait beaucoup plus.

Non, c'était stupide. Il ne devait pas souhaiter ça.

Et pourtant, il espérait. Stupidement. Follement.

Désespérément.

 **\- Mais... Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?** Demanda-t-il, comme un écho à la question que l'autre lui avait par deux fois posée.

Et alors qu'il se perdait dans les yeux gris de sa nemesis, ce dernier se rapprocha précipitamment de lui. Le même cheminement de pensées s'était imposé à lui. Ils _devaient_ tout oublier. Mais l'autre avait l'air tellement... il n'y avait pas mot. Ce mélange de désespoir, d'espoir, d'attente, de peur, comment pouvait-il...

 **\- Comment je pourrais résister alors que tu fais une tête pareille?** Murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Et il l'embrassa. Passionnément, profondément, et Oliver lui répondit immédiatement avec la même force. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, ces mains attrapant le visage du Serpentard pour le ramener plus près de lui, ou peut-être pour l'empêcher de reculer. Mais il ne semblait pas en avoir l'envie, ou même l'idée, ses mains attrapant fermement ses hanches.

Oui, ça serait compliqué. Oh oui, ils souffriraient. Mais pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas essayer?

Quand ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur respiration, Oliver posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand, ses mains se crochetant à sa nuque et à moitié écrasé contre le mur. Mais il était bien comme ça. Marcus soupira, puis passa une de ses mains dans son dos.

 **\- Bon, j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir supporter un drogué au Quidditch. Enfin, tu me diras, je ne suis pas vraiment mieux...**

Seul un rire léger lui répondit. Un rire totalement dénué de tout voile de tristesse.

Il sourit. Oui, ça valait la peine d'essayer.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! J'ai vraiment un problème avec les fin niaise :'). Petite anecdote, j'ai écrit la fin alors que je n'en étais même pas à la moitié de l'écriture de l'OS x) Je savais donc exactement où j'allais, pour une fois! Pour le titre de l'OS et le nom de la salle, je n'ai jamais fait de latin mais après 15 minutes de recherche sur un traducteur, j'ai trouvé que _Nullum Mendacium_ était ce qui sonnait le mieux.  
Si quelques petites fautes se baladent encore, j'en suis désolé, et espère que ça n'aura pas été trop dérangeant.

Il y a possibilité que j'écrive le lemon plus tard et que je le poste en bonus, mais seulement si ça intéresse du monde, alors donnez votre avis: Lemon ou pas Lemon?

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à commenter!


End file.
